


HP | 犬狼 | 魔法

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Source : Tumblrwhere people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging untilthey meet their soul mate sothey can grow old together.——————旧文搬运，作于2015.10





	HP | 犬狼 | 魔法

A U

  
E n c h a n t m e n t   o f   t h e   t i m e

 

  
——————

Source : Tumblr  
where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until   
they meet their soul mate so   
they can grow old together.

他们各自的十八岁只相差了一年不到，在那之后，相见的机会微乎其微。  
猫头鹰来得要多一些，偶尔还有热带的彩色大鸟。但Sirius从不在信纸间夹一张他自己的照片。Remus只能从张扬不减的字迹里猜测，他的朋友一定还年轻着——正挥霍着因为不知道“爱”而被上天额外恩宠的时间。不然，还有谁能有那样无忧无虑的缘由？  
不知为什么，他很难设想Sirius老去的样子。这和每天清晨在镜子里和睡眼惺忪的自己打招呼，然后在某个清晨发现一根狡猾的灰发完全不同。  
Remus按部就班地抵达了他人生的第三个十年。依然独自生活，但外貌上积累的痕迹已足够将他从“停止生长”的那一类人里清楚地剔除出去。有时候，邻居们会睁大他们好奇的眼睛。那还挺有趣的。  
“你的那个人在哪呢？”  
他微微一笑。“在别的地方。”  
大概还在他18岁那一年吧。  
逐渐老去这件事并没给Remus造成什么困扰。不管怎么说，在成年之前就遇见了命中注定的那个人，这可不是什么一手烂牌。  
“我知道你在伦敦。让我们这个周末在国王十字相见吧。”  
被摁了个泥乎乎狗爪印的信纸正蜷缩在他的大衣口袋里。正午快到了，他已经能看见被列车制造出来的一团团云。  
他走在蒸汽弥漫的月台上，经过一节节看上去没什么两样的车厢。Sirius会在哪儿呢？从前他们总是喜欢选最靠近列车头的包厢——  
“Moony！”  
那个从车厢一跃而下的身影和他扑了个满怀。踉跄没能止住，他跌倒了——他们一起。  
“对会衰老的人好一点，Sirius。”他半是抱怨，半是玩笑地说道。  
“得了吧，哥们儿。”  
Remus慢慢的眨了眨眼睛。如果说真的有魔法可以如此逼真的话……  
“你看上去可和18岁有点差距了。”终于，他评价道。  
“你想让我责备你么？”Sirius发出一声犬吠般的大笑，“不，我永远不认为在11岁时就认识你是件遗憾的事。”


End file.
